Beautiful Monster
by GiLaw
Summary: When a battle goes wrong, Nova is turned into an evil mutated monster! Can Sparx and the others find a way to bring her back? Or is there a way to bring her back? A request from TwiliSRMTHFG
1. Chapter 1

**YO YO YOOOOOOO, FAVOURITE PEOPLE! GiLaw's in da house with a new story in her head!**

**SoLow: Let me guess. Is it another Spova story?**

**Me: Yup. You can thank a competition in my last story and an author named TwiliSRMTHFG! SHE WON THE COMPETITION AND GOT TO SEND ME A REQUEST FOR MY NEXT STORY!**

**SoLow: That's fascinating, GiM-**

**Me: DON'T even start on that nickname! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 1**

**Beautiful**

"Knuckle Duster!" Nova hollered. She smirked and punched Sparx from behind, sending him crashing into a wall.

Nova gasped and deactivated her giant fists. Running over to Sparx, she exclaimed "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it to be THAT strong!"

Sparx smirked as she helped him up. "No problem. It feels good when you do that you know."

"How can it feel good?" muttered Nova. "It was a pretty hard blow."

The Hyperforce had been practicing their combat skills in the case of a Formless attack. Sparx and Nova had been paired together. Naturally Sparx had gone easy on Nova and Nova didn't hesitate to show Sparx what she was made of.

"Well they always say no pain, no gain," grinned Sparx, wrapping him arms around Nova and kissing her on the forehead. Nova giggled and kissed him back.

Sparx went to lean over and kiss her on the lips but a his back stung and he winced. Nova noticed this and asked him "Sparx, are you okay?"

The red monkey blushed even redder. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Nova chuckled pleasantly. "Turn around?"

Sparx did so, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked. Then a cocky smirk came to his face. "Staring at my butt?"

Nova burst out laughing. "No, of course not! Why don't you sit down on that butt of yours and let me show you what I'm gonna do?"

He grinned and did so. Nova smiled and began to gently massage his shoulders. Sparx winced again as her hands dug into him.

Nova laughed again. "Oh come on! It can't be _that_ bad!" She massaged him gentler but deeper.

Sparx relaxed and sighed happily. "It just got a whole lot better."

Nova's smile grew wider. "Good." She walked around Sparx and sat down on his lap. Sparx responded by wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her up close.

"Yup, that definetaly does feel a lot better."

"Great," beamed Nova.

The couple kissed tenderly and Sparx thought to himself 'She's so beautiful. I couldn't possibly hurt her, even during training. I love her too much to do that. I wouldn't change her for the world.'

They probably would have been kissing there for ages if they hadn't been interrupted by the alarm. Sparx and Nova broke the kiss and shared one last loving glance before racing off to see what the problem was.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, CHAPTER ONE'S DONE!**

**SoLow: I think I'm gonna puke! *retches***

**Me: You need more sugar . . . AND MORE SPOVA!**

**SoLow: Oh yeah, that'll REALLY help my mental health!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- wait a sec. SOLOW DID YOU JUST SAY I'M MENTALLY UNHEALTHY?! YOU SPARKY! *grabs metal pole***


	2. Chapter 2

**NO! I REPEAT, NO! I AM NOT DOING IT!**

**NConn: Doing what?**

**Me: I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE TWO HOURS OF MY LIFE SPARKY STUDYING! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS ON MY MIND! LIKE GETTING THIS STORY DONE!**

**NConn: But don't you want good grades?**

**Me: Do I look like I give a sparky?**

**NConn: Could you at least TRY and be enthusiastic about school?**

**Me: Could you try and shut up while I get this chapter done?**

**NConn: *facepalm***

**Chapter 2**

**The Amulet**

"What is it?" asked Chiro as they ran up to the giant screen.

"It's Mandarin," said Gibson. "He and Formless are attacking Shuggazoom City!"

Sparx groaned. "Does that guy ever give up?"

"Mandarin is relentless. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants," said Antauri sternly.

"Well it looks like we'll have to stop at nothing to stop him," said Chiro. "Monkeys Mobilize!"

The team raced off to their tubes, ready for battle. None of them noticed the amulet Mandarin had around his neck.

* * *

Mandarin chuckled as he stormed through Shuggazoom with an Army of Formless. He watched as the Formless threw bombs around, destroying buildings. He chuckled again, tightening his grip on his amulet.

'Oh Monkey Team,' he thought to himself. 'If only you knew what powers this amulet had . . . You wouldn't dare step in my way again!'

"Hold it right there, Mandarin!"

The evil simian looked up to see Chiro and the monkeys standing in front of them. The monkeys had their weapons out and Chiro looked ready to strike a Monkey Vu.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Hyperforce!" grinned Mandarin. He snapped his fingers at the Formless who immediately turned their attention to the Monkey Team.

"ATTACK!" he ordered and the Formless charged at the Monkey Team who fought back hard while Mandarin watched, setting his eyes on his target. The annoying thing about the amulet was that he would have to get up close and personal with his victim for the amulet to work.

'I hope that boy is stupid enough to perform such an attack method,' he thought as the Hyperforce turned the Formless into black goo.

"Alright Mandarin! Surrender now and we won't hurt you!" demaned Chiro.

Mandarin let out a manacial monkey laugh. "You really expect me to give up that easily? Haven't you learned anything from the past?"

"We've learned that you're a selfish jerk," muttered Nova under her breath.

"Let's get him!" shouted Chiro and the monkeys immediately began to attack Mandarin. But Mandarin saw this coming and grinned as he successfully attacked the monkeys that lashed out before him. Otto smashed through a window, Gibson landed in a trash can, Antauri landed on his head and flipped over, Sparx crashed into a car and Nova was whacked against a lamp post.

Mandarin charged at Chiro who shot a Monkey Vu at him. The evil simian dodged this attack, still charging at Chiro who backflipped out of the way, onto a car. He shot a Chiro Spearo at Mandarin who shattered it with his giant claw.

'Can't you just lash out?' he thought to himself.

"When are you gonna learn to QUIT?" Sparx suddenly yelled, coming to Chiro's rescue. He leapt into the air and hollered "Magna Tingler Blast!" shooting stronger electricity at Mandarin.

Mandarin responded jumping at him and whacking him hard with his giant claw, sending Sparx flying and crashing hard into a building and landing even harder on the ground.

"Sparx!" Nova cried before turning her attention to Mandarin, her eyes gleaming with anger. "Boom Boom Wake Up!" she shrieked, charging at Mandarin, her fists out ready to strike.

"Nova, wait!" Chiro shouted.

An idea flashed inside Mandarin's head. He grabbed his amulet. Nova's eyes widened as he realised what he was going to do and went to stop but it was too late.

FLASH!

Nova screamed as the beam from the amulet burried into her chest. Her fists deactivated and she collapsed onto her knees. Mandarin laughed his manacial laugh again, as Nova grabbed herself in pain.

"NOVA!"

Sparx went to strike Mandarin with electricity from his magnets but he deactivated the power from the amulet. Nova let out a moan and went to collapse but Sparx ran up to her and she fell into his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Sparx snapped at his brother.

Mandarin chuckled. "You'll see . . ." He watched as the others ran up to the weakened Nova. "I hope you lot are all tougher than this one!" he laughed, eyeing Chiro evilly before he disappeared.

The other monkeys stared at him for a moment before turning their attention to Nova. Sparx had layed her down on his lap and was stroking her cheek. She was cringing, scrunching her eyes up in pain, gritting her teeth and breathing heavily.

"Okay . . . take it easy," was all Sparx would manage.

Looking at her anxiously, he wondered to himself 'What did Mandarin do to her?'

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT'S FINISHED! YAAAAAAAAA-**

**NConn: You DO realise you haven't studied yet**

**Me: I DON'T CARE!**

**NConn: But . . . we have a History test tomorrow . . .**

**Me: SPARKY! GOD DAMMIT! *rushes to study***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- SERIOUSLY, WHO INVENTED THIS?! I'D HAVE SO MUCH MORE STORIES DONE IF IT WEREN'T FOR SCHOOL! D'X**


End file.
